Remember Who You Are
by hel1234
Summary: Harry Potter is thrust into a world he doesn't undestand anymore, dark secrets are revealed, painful goodbye's, and ultimate sacrifices are made. Harry dicovers his true identity and becomes lost in a world of lies, betrayal and deceit.
1.

A/N : Hiya! Well here's a story I wrote last year (before OOTP!) and I just though id show you! Read on and I'd really love a review!  
  
*  
  
"We are all here today to discuss a very grave matter." Dumbledore said with a long sigh.  
  
"I suppose you have all heard about the Order, have you not?" There was a murmur of consent spreading around the livid circle of wizards.  
  
"The Phoenix can not work against Voldemort, if the Order is broken. I do not yet know why or how this has occurred, but wild assumptions will not help in the slightest. I have been running this over in my head thousands of times and I have come to a conclusion...however outrageous it might be..." Dumbledore buried his face in his hands, and sat down. This time, Sirius stood up and walked towards Dumbledore.  
  
"What could it be Dumbledore?" He said, a look of puzzlement spread wide across his face.  
  
"Surely there is no way of destroying the Order, it is impossible t -" But Dumbledore cut across him.  
  
"It is not impossible to destroy the Order of the Phoenix, Sirius. It never has been. The formula is so complex, so unbelievably hard, that no one thought it ever possible for anyone to destroy it. Though people have been told that the Order of the Phoenix is impossible to brake, I assure you it can be broken, however difficult. You see, it contains deep, deep magic working and creating a barrier. The only way for the barrier to be broken is by the two heirs to unite, and be connected, most likely in blood."  
  
A shiver ran around the circle, every ear was listening, every mouth was slightly open and every pair of eyes was fixed on Dumbledore.  
  
"Years ago, when Lily and James Potter were just married, Lily met a man, a stranger, a stranger who she fell desperately in love with. Little Harry was a result of this, but James believed the baby to be his so Lily was happy to be starting a family with the man she had always loved, and never saw the stranger again...well...that was until the night she met her death. For the man she had had a brief love spell with, was the man who would later murder herself, her husband and her son...Harry."  
  
An unnerving silence filled the chamber. Some people were shaking their heads in disbelief.  
  
"Now, I know this must sound completely mad, but from the information I have gathered, the night when Lily met Voldemort, he had adopted a very convincing disguise. He was gathering information for himself, very important, and highly secured information, but he did not plan to meet Lily Potter that night. I know people say that Voldemort does not understand love, I for one have said it, but that night he must have, for he had no need to be with her. But when he awoke the next morning and realised what he had done, he fled. But he was determined to destroy the evidence, to make sure no one knew of this. And so, when he had collected the information of the Potters Secret, he travelled to their house and killed James. Then searching for Lily, he found her in a room with the baby. He had once loved this woman but she could open up too many secrets about him, but still he should not kill her, he turned his wand on Harry instead, yes, his own son. Lily ran out in front of him, shielding Harry. But Voldemort shouted at her to get out of the way. When she did not move, and pleaded with him, he laughed. She was going to die for her son, how heroic, how quaint! He raised his wand and killed her. Now to Harry, the little child reminded him of himself, but the livid, bright green eyes, looking up at him matched the ones of the woman he had just killed. He raised his wand once more, his son, he was about to kill his baby son, and as you know before he could even feel remorse, the curse had backfired, and he was reduced to nothing."  
  
"Dumbledore! This is madness! How do you know all of this?" Lupin was on his feet, a look of confused anger on his worn face. Sirius was also standing up.  
  
" It cannot be, Dumbledore, there is no evidence." But Dumbledore merely waved his hand at their chairs.  
  
"Sit down, my friends sit down. The reason I have this information is because I found it in a diary, Lily Potter's diary in fact. It told me all about the affair, the stranger and how he mysteriously disappeared. She kept a diary, and when I arrived at the house and it had been destroyed, I found in the rubble this diary. A few pages told me of all the secrets and lies in her past, so I kept it, not wanting anyone to get hurt. But, it is only now that it has meant something to me. However, the diary was not enough to solve the mystery, a little more help was needed from Fawkes, my Phoenix. I had heard the Phoenix of the Orders cries and Fawkes was able to translate them for me, that is how I know all of this. I beg you all not to tell a soul of this, for if it falls in to the wrong hands..." He gave a short shudder. Arabella Figg stood up.  
  
"What about little Harry Potter? Does he know?"  
  
"Surely it would be unwise to tell him, the boy has been through enough -"  
  
"He should know the truth! He cannot live a lie for the rest of his life!"  
  
"But why should Voldemort want to hunt down his son?"  
  
Above the crowds babble, Dumbledore raised his voice.  
  
"It is up to Harry's godfather. Sirius, I beg you to forgive me. I should have told you, innocent or guilty. It is your decision."  
  
Sirius looked up into Dumbledore's eyes and nodded.  
  
"Harry should know. He has earned it; God knows what he has been through. We owe that to him - and to - and to James..." He broke off and looked at the floor, crying silently. Dumbledore looked around at the crowd of wizards.  
  
"And so you all know. The only conclusion I can come to, is that Voldemort wants his son back."  
  
Everyone gasped, their eyes full of horror.  
  
"But he tried to kill the boy, on more than one occasion!" said old Mungdungus Fletcher.  
  
"Has he gone mad?  
  
"Oh no, Mungdungus." said Dumbledore calmly. "Quite the opposite. Harry Potter will one day become the greatest sorcerer in the world. Lord Voldemort knows this, of course, he being the Heir of Slytherin, and Lily Potter being the anonymous Heir of Gryffindor, Harry Potter will be all- powerful. And now Voldemort realises this, and knowing that he can never compare with that, seeks his son to work with him. The two of them together could destroy the universe. But Harry will not be that foolish, I know that there is more to him than meets the eye."  
  
* Well? What did you think??? Please review, I'd REALLY appreciate it! *smiles sweetly*!! 


	2. The pain of truth

OK, second chapter is up!! Read on, and enjoy!! . . .  
  
*  
  
As everyone left the chamber, Sirius remained sitting down him face in his hands. Dumbledore walked over, a look of sympathy on his old, weary face.  
  
"I am sorry you had to find out this way, Sirius," he said quietly.  
  
"I know James appointed you Harry's godfather because he knew when the time came you would be there to look after his son. And you have you have given Harry the closest thing to a father anyone could have given him. You broke out of Azkaban to protect him, you rushed to his aid when he needed you and you have filled the gap in his life he so wanted."  
  
"It will break his heart." Sirius said, his throat tight.  
  
"The father he has always remembered has been replaced by the man he has feared all of his life, who has tried t- "  
  
"No, Sirius. He will never replace James Potter. The matter of blood is not an issue, who cared for Harry and loved him? Who took him into his arms when he was born? Who chose his name? Your best friend did Sirius. He did not leave in fear of a crushed reputation, he bore a son, and loved him."  
  
With that, Dumbledore walked to the end of the chamber and asked, "Should I send Harry down?" Sirius nodded. And Dumbledore left, leaving Sirius with his very sad and very confused thoughts  
  
The chamber door creaked open. Sirius looked up and saw Harry standing in the doorway.  
  
"Harry." He said, smiling. Harry walked in, taller than before, but still boyish. He was better built and his black hair was still as untidy as ever. He looked more handsome; age must have matured him in more ways than one.  
  
"Harry, my you've grown. Come and sit down, come on." Harry grinned, and sank into an armchair at Sirius' side.  
  
"Why d'you want to see me? Dumbledore says it's important." His face looked anxious, but the 15-year old boy looking up at Sirius was still quite young.  
  
"We've been practising Quidditch nearly every night, I've been made captain!" He was smiling up at Sirius. Sirius felt his eyes fill with tears, and he said, in a choke, without thinking, "Your father would be so proud of you Harry." Harry looked down at the floor, and suprised, he looked up and saw Sirius crying into his hands.  
  
"Sirius?" Harry said, nervously.  
  
"Sirius, what's wrong?" Harry had never seen Sirius cry before. He always seemed to bottle up his feelings, but Harry always remembered the look of sadness in his eyes whenever his father was mentioned. They had been truly the best of friends. Sirius sat there, helplessly, wondering how best to tell the boy who was as close to his son as could be, but also his best friend's son, this tragic news.  
  
He looked up into Harry's startling, green eyes. The eyes that reminded him so much of the woman he had once known once cared for, but also the woman that had betrayed so many. Lily had gone behind James' back and then fooled James into believing that Harry was his own son. How could he do it? But he had to; he had to tell Harry the truth.  
  
"Harry. This will be the biggest shock of your life. You must understand that this does not effect the person that you are. Swear to me that whatever I tell you, you must always remember WHO YOU ARE. Swear to me, Harry. Swear." harry sat stunned for a moment, and then said,  
  
"OK, but what do you want to tell me?" He was very puzzled. What was Sirius talking about?  
  
"Alright. Years ago when your...well, your parents were just married, your mother fell in love with another man, a stranger. He left her and your parents carried on as normal. Then your mother fell pregnant with - with you, and your father believed he was your father. But...but...he wasn't your father, Harry." He stopped, looking anxiously into Harry's face. Harry was staring at Sirius in horror, and then it changed to a mild anger.  
  
"Who was my father then?" He said, shaking with rage, through gritted teeth.  
  
"Your father, Harry, is...is Lord Voldemort."  
  
The name cut through the piercing silence like a dagger. Harry's face was burning with anger, but his mind was in shock.  
  
"You're lying." He said to Sirius.  
  
"Harry, you had to know, I am so s -"  
  
"YOU LIAR! YOU'RE NOT SORRY AT ALL! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? THINK I WAS TOO YOUNG? WELL I'M NOT! AND LORD VOLDEMORT IS NOT MY FATHER.  
  
"Harry, will you ju- "  
  
"I TRUSTED YOU. HE WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND, HE WA- " "I KNOW!" He shouted at Harry. Harry stopped yelling, and looked at Sirius, tears in his eyes.  
  
"I know, Harry, because every time I see you I see him. I see my best friend, and I remember all the good times we had together, and that hasn't changed." He slowed down, his voice a quiver, his eyes full of tears.  
  
"Harry, don't you see? He is alive inside you. Not by blood, Harry, not by heritage. By love. And Lord Voldemort can not give you that, but James could. He is the man inside you."  
  
Sirius pulled the stunned Harry into his arms, and held him there, letting him cry. He finally pulled away and said to Harry,  
  
"I must go now, Harry. But I recall telling you whilst escaping three years ago that you are truly your fathers son. You are, Harry Potter, you are. My very best friend once told me that it doesn't matter who we are on the outside its who we are on the inside that really counts.  
  
And with that, he swept out of the chamber. Harry's whole body felt numb, as tears fell silently down his face. All he could think about were the parents he could barely remember and a laugh...a cold, high-pitched laugh...he had never been filled with such sadness, or such terror. His mind was filling with questions, but there was no one to ask. He stared into the crackling flames in the fireplace, his eyes full of tears.  
  
"No." he said, in a hoarse whisper.  
  
"Its not true, my dad is...is James Potter." he wasn't going to believe them. He wasn't going to play their game, but there was something in the back of his head, telling him he was wrong.  
  
*  
  
Please review, I'd really appreciate it!! xx 


	3. The Dream, and Aidan

Third chappie's away, so read on please!!  
  
*  
  
Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching, he heard the door swing open, and Ron walked in. "Harry! I've been looking for you everywhere, guess wh -" But Harry cut across him, his voice firm. "Go away." he said. Ron looked suprised and taken aback. "But Harry! I've just f - " Harry had had enough, he wanted to be alone. He pulled out his wand and yelled, "GET OUT! AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" He pointed his wand straight at Ron, who looked stunned. "What's up, Harry?" But Harry raised his wand above his head, and Ron ran out of the room. There were tears in his eyes and he just slumped down onto the chair, sobbing. His father...his father had died trying to protect who he thought was his son...and his mother...she had betrayed them, she had lied. He felt a wave of fury swept over him, but his exhaustion had sent him off to sleep. Harry was running through a house, an old one with old-fashioned walls and furniture. He felt cold and nervous inside the large house, and wanted to find the exit, but there wasn't one. He turned a corner and saw a large, oak door. He pelted towards it, but a wave of cold swept over him, like an icy cloak. He could hear voices beyond the door, and so he crept up to it and held his ear against it. "Find the boy." one of the voices, said. "He is here, I can sense it. Do not harm him though, bring him here, bring him directly to me." Harry recognised that voice with surge of terror. Lord Voldemort was in that room, and he was asking someone to look for...for a boy. What if? What if he was the boy? Him, Harry! He was filled with horror, but whom was he speaking to? His question was answered a second later. A sucking, like a death rattle, seemed to answer in reply. Dementors. Without wasting a second, Harry sprinted towards the opposite corridor, but he tripped and crashed spread-eagled on to the floor. He could hear the scrambling of footsteps not far behind him, and he got up and limped on his now sprained ankle into a side-room. He waited. Every nerve in his body seemed to have stopped still. But his terror was confirmed when the door opened and in came a tall, greying man with a very familiar face. "Lupin?" Harry said, looking up into the face of Remus Lupin. Harry didn't understand why he was here, but it seemed slightly suspicious.  
"Why are you here? There are Dementors and Voldemort is here! Come on, we -"but Lupin raised his hand and silenced Harry. The words that he uttered next made Harry's heart stand still.  
"He is in here." He called. Whatever happened next, Harry did not know; seven Dementors swarmed in, and Harry was forced to relive his worst nightmare once more.  
  
When Harry came around, he was in a room dimly lit with candles, and there was someone looking over him, someone with dark hair. He blinked; he could see him more clearly now, a handsome man, with hair down to his shoulders, in a deep dark colour, probably in his thirties. The man, seeing that Harry was awake, spoke to him in a soft voice. "Good evening, Mr. Potter." He said, in a warm voice. "How are you feeling?" Harry tried to lift himself up, but his whole body felt like lead. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" He sounded like a criminal, but in his heart he was willing to fight. "My name is Aidan. And I want nothing but good for you, Harry Potter. After all, it was I who saved you back there." Harry's head was buzzing. Who was this man? Why did he save him? He had light blue eyes. There was something familiar about those eyes... "When you go back, Harry, speak to Dumbledore, tell him about this, escape your fate." His eyes looked anxious. "Where am I going?" Harry asked, panic in his voice. "Go! Go... But his voice was no more than an echo, as Harry wrenched open his eyes. It had been a dream. Or had it? He got up and ran all the way to Dumbledore's office, not stopping at any point along the way. He was just approaching the gargoyle when... SMASH He had slammed write into Dumbledore himself. "Professor! I'm sorry... I...the dream! I had a dream about Lupin, and - and Volde -" "Harry! Calm yourself." He looked into Harry's eyes and Harry knew. "Aidan!" He said, unable to stop. "Who?" Dumbledore said sharply. There was a strange glint in his eye, like a longing when Harry mentioned Aidan. "Aidan, Aidan saved me! Do you know him?" Dumbledore looked very sad when Harry asked him this, he bowed his head and said very quietly. "Yes, Harry. Aidan was my son." "Your son?" Harry said, confused. "Yes, Harry, my son." Dumbledore sighed and said, "He was killed by Lord Voldemort. Harry suddenly felt a rush of sadness towards Dumbledore...but...and Harry realised, the look in Aidans eyes! Dumbledore's eyes! To lose a son, his only son, to his worst enemy...poor Dumbledore.  
  
*  
  
Review please!! xx 


End file.
